Sons of Maryah
by pepsiplunged
Summary: After a horrible storm, a group of girls land upon the Mattey House for a rest until the storm is officially clear. They seek comfort in the town of Mattey, which comes with hidden history . The girls find themselves stuck where looks can appear deceiving, a town where the darkest shadows still lurk, and a dark power still rules. The Shield AU story & many other characters.
1. The Mattey House

**An: **Well, looks like I've given writing another thought. Currently, I have been thinking about re-writing one of my old projects, and this one stuck out to me! I figure that now, this old story has a more fitting cast. Most of you man know this as _Behind the Mask, _and now you'll be introduced to this new, twisted story. Hopefully you all enjoy!

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter one: Mattey House**

* * *

It was dull day. It rained, it was cold and the wind blew so hard against the trees making a perfectly good summer day turn into a grumpy fall day. The wheels of Renee's van squealed against the concrete as the car made a shaky stop, making Renee and some of the girls jerk slightly.

"Great, now what? We're stuck here. This is your plan of getting gas? Stopping by an old scary house in hopes to get us enough fuel to get to New York, come on, Renee." Summer whined as she recomposed herself on the back seat. The girls had set out after their finals for a little summer getaway. They were en route to New York when a massive storm hit them halfway. They had arrived at Mattey, an old ghost-town almost, that looked gently touched. After a few helping hands the girls managed to get to a little safe spot to crash for the night and then refuel for their continuing trip.

"It's not so bad. You heard the lovely lady, she said this was the best spot to rest up until the storm clears out." Renee unbuckled her seat and she turned around, "Now, can we all wipe away those frowns? This won't be so bad, and I promise as soon as the storm clears, we will be on our marry way to New York."

The young blonde received many dismaying glances from her friends. Let's face it, she wasn't proud either, but something told her that this would not be as bad as everyone made it out to be. The wind echoed around them, making the van slightly rock as if they were over water.

"Holy!" Alexa, the youngest of the bunch squealed, "You're sure this is safe? What if we're about to get swallowed up by this… monster town?" her round, doll-like eyes were wide.

"Monster town?" Maxine snorted a laugh before opening the door which was quickly shut on her face, "Okay…" she sat back and groaned, "Renee, I swear if this is another one of your stupid trips, I am leaving." The feisty brunette pressed her lips together and pushed the door opened before successfully jumping out.

"Well, thank you Miss Grumpy Pants, glad to know I have everyone's support!" Renee sang, "You guys are honestly no fun. This will be something we will all look back at and laugh, okay? Now let's just go, find the owner and get ourselves some rest and somewhere comfy to lay for a bit."

"Yeah, because sitting back here where I can't even stretch out my legs isn't working for me." The british accent got the whole car to echo in a groan.

"I'm not going out there. This town is nothing but a freak show- you saw exactly how people here look like.. With scars and… faces you would have nightmares over." Alexa murmured again, "How about one of you go and check on that owner, before any of us end up seeing any more of those ugly species." Alexa meowed, curling up on her seat.

"Would you grow up? You're 20 years old, for Pete's sake!" Summer rolled her eyes before jumping out of the van herself. The harsh winds came to a gentle coo and the girls clapped in unison, "See? Now let's go before I change my mind!" the blonde demanded from outside of the van.

The girls all got out from the van. One after the other they jumped out and grabbed their suitcases, perfectly sitting them on the old sidewalk.

"This looks like Dracula's castle, or something." Maxine squinted her eyes looking up at the tallest of roofs peeking from the building. They were stopped by a large wall that seemed to pretty much cover the appearance of the house, and not too far from them was a gate, just as high.

"See? Doesn't that tickle your funny bone?" Renee beamed as she nudged her elbow into her friend's side, "Come on! I know I'm usually the one who has the craziest of ideas, but this may just be a great way for us to you know, bond! Besides, you guys are just after good parties and hook-ups, and all that greasy stuff."

"Renee, that's the point of New York City, honey." Layla chimes in, blowing away her straight dark brown hair, "Are we going in, or are we going to sit here and look at it while it's freezing cold out and owls seem to have their whole sleeping schedule backwards?"

"I believe they do have their sleeping schedules backwards, but it's not their fault. I'm Cody. My grand-mother owns the place. You must be the new faces." The young male beamed at the group, "You must need help?" his charming blue eyes darted down to their suitcases.

"Actually, yes." Renee butted in, "I'm Renee, this is Maxine, Layla, Summer, and Alexa." She stopped with a smile, "We're wondering if your grandmother possibly has a few more rooms to spare? We won't be spending much time here, just until the storm clears."

"Well, of course. We've been waiting for you ladies." His eyes were fixed on little Alexa as he spoke, his words were rich with flavor, he almost looked unreal. Like those characters you read on history books, that's exactly whom he looked like.

"You have..?" Summer arched an eyebrow, "Well, since you have, guess you really should not be wasting our time with this courteous chatter and just get us inside. We're tired and we smell like wet dogs."

"Feisty. Grandma is serving tea at around five or so, make yourself comfortable to grab a seat. Now if you excuse me, I will take your luggage in and let her know you've arrived. Alexa." He gives her one non-chalant nod before passing past them to grab their suit cases.

"Look at her go, "Maxine nodded towards the giggling blonde, "won't even say something properly out of her mouth, yet she's what Douche Cody is all about." She ended her statement with a snort, "Let's just go inside, I'm getting hungry."

* * *

The whole place was enormous, everything around her was done to the T. It was all very rustic and filled with salivating history. Her fingers traced the fine wallpaper that lead a very narrow hallway. This was what she was about- she could literally spend her whole summer here with or without the girls. She had learned a lot during her tea time, she'd met the owner, the older lady was gentle and very soft spoken. You almost needed a hearing aid to properly listen to her. This was a very well-known hotel known by the name of _The Mattey House_, once owned by the Prince of Mattey, that was soon to be husband of Queen Maryah before he was assassinated. Thrilling history, indeed. It had Renee buzzing for more ever since leaving the very historic living area. She was going to make this little trip her own. After the girls ventured off to their rooms, Renee finally got changed into some more comfortable clothes and she went off into her own little adventure.

The fact that this had been owned by previous royalty made her hairs raise up on end. This place was full of history, this was where the next Royal family could have lived. She didn't know much about Queen Maryah, but that's what she was about to find more about. It'd probably take her the whole summer, but it would not phase her. Each room she had surpassed oozed with a different Aura. Some she didn't even want to be in, she felt almost depressed and as if she couldn't breathe. As her feet clicked against the wooden floor, her eyes scanned around her. It was dark, the lightening striking the earth was enough light for her to proceed.

The soft tunes of a piano came about and she came to a stop, it was beautiful, almost magical and it pulled her in. Seeing the light open in the following room, she pushed the doors open. Her eyes widened in awe, there were books upon books and she was almost drooling with excitement.

"Holy crap." She whispered as she tip toed down across the floor where she caught the glimpse of a body, "Ummm.. Excuse me?" the little boy continued to play, "Excuse me?" she asked again, this time the boy stopped playing and he turned around. His hair was short and black, much like Cody's who she had met earlier.

"Hello." The boy beamed.

"Oh, hi! I'm not sure why you're here.. Are you lost..?" she stopped when she saw the little boy stand up and run away, "Ummm? Okay." Renee shook her head, turning around to face the books once more.

She began to let curiosity lead her. She walked from aisle to aisle until she finally stopped at a particular shelving spot. Her hazel eyes glanced up to see a beautiful woman painted on her best red dress. She had raven hair, down to her back but it was pinned back and braided with many flowers. She had a rough jaw and very plump red lips, must've been her signature look back then. Renee stepped closer and she saw a book flat open, when she looked down she had to adjust her glasses on her face.

_Queen Maryah painted before her disappearance, 1450. _

Renee looked both ways as her fingers slipped through each gentle, egg shell coloured page. Her eyes scanned each page quickly. Before thinking twice she shut the book and hugged it to her chest, when she turned around it was as if she'd literally gone into a trance. She had no idea what sound she had made, but it wasn't pretty. Her heart could be heard against her ears and she was huffing and puffing.

"Don't you know to not sneak up on people like that!?" she snapped.

The male in front of her chuckled. He had messy hair that fell flat against his forehead. He was chewing an apple, loudly, which made her cringe, "You know, stealing is not such a lady act."

"I'm not stealing." Renee swallowed, "I was going to put it back on its place, where I found it."

"Well, I don't think that's such a smart idea now, smart one. I kind of busted you." His lips curled up into a snarky grin, one she didn't like.

"Okay, you history freaks." She stood up adjusting her glasses, "I'm going to take this up to my room, and by tomorrow you'll have it back in place, okay?"

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"Dean."

"Yes?"

Renee rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Never mind, okay you know what? How about we do this, you go after the little boy who was just here, and I take this and make it look like I was never here, how does that sound?"

"Could work, but not quite." He smirked.

"What do you want? Another apple?" Renee snorted.

"Actual-"

"Sarcasm, Dean. Now if you excuse me, I'm tired and I'd like to get my reading done." Without no further hesitation, the witty blonde managed to get past Dean, and darted her way quickly to the doors where she could go back to her room and wander off into the world of history this place has.

* * *

**AN: **Tadah! What did you guys think? If you read this last time it was up, hopefully you liked the older faces! There are many to see, so stay tuned for more!


	2. The Rose Bush

An: _Finally, something I have not chosen to give up on! I really have a lot of things coming up for this story, so hopefully it will increase in popularity as it goes. I'm a little heartbroken over the little Shield event that occurred on Raw, last night, so please bear with me. You will definitely see a lot more on this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter Two: The Rose Bush**

* * *

Another gloomy day so it seemed. Mattey had spent another day with soft trickling rain which gently caressed the walls of the Mattey House.

Maxine found herself awake and starring at the very characterized ceiling. The girls had decided to venture out said day, rain or not. Maxine was going to go out with Layla for some breakfast, while the other girls were up to their own little activities. The brunette pushed away the sheets revealing her darker legs, she felt sore, her muscles cried out for a good stretch. Groaning in disagreement, she finally pulled up from the bed where she walked to the door. The fact that the room to her always felt cold, and the floor always seemed to creek under her bare feet made Maxine a little rushed to get out of where she was. Opening the door, she looked down the lit hallway. It was pretty, the girls were all scrambled down the very long narrow hallway. At least she had that comfort. Maxine had never been the jumpy gal to begin with. But, since she had set foot inside the Mattey House, that was all she seemed to do.

After a bad night and only 3 hours of sleep, her body cringed in need of her caffeine fix, but her bladder was ready to burst at any second. Her brown eyes scanned both ends of the hall before she crossed over to get to the bathroom. She sighed relieved that she hadn't done anything stupid and her shorts were still dry.

After using the bathroom, she managed to brush her teeth and wash her face from the previous makeup she had on. Taking a few moments of silence, Maxine stops to look in the mirror, her brows quickly furrowed as images from the previous night came about to her.

It was only past midnight when she woke up to a subtle cry. A cry that echoed down the hall to her room. When she got up, she thought it was Alexa. Alexa was very hesitant about the house, so Maxine was hoping to see her, but when she opened the door it wasn't Alexa she found, it was just…. Dark, with nothing. But that cry didn't stop. Each lightening stroke made her jump. With her eyes going all over the place, each corner she turned to she saw a shadow, each time getting closer and closer. Eventually the crying stopped, so she felt it was more than okay to retreat to her room. When sleep came to conquer her, her eyes flashed open when she saw a woman standing in her room. No expression in her face, she was pale white, she looked cold. Her lips were ruby red, it matched her dress, and with a malicious grin she pointed to the window and said, _"I'm back."_

"_Maxine! Maxine, hurry up!" _Layla hissed from outside the door making the brunette jump.

"Shit.." she whispered before setting down the towel, "Hold on, what's the rush?" she opened the door meeting Layla who's full lips were curled up to a smile, "What?"

"Would you stop being so cranky and perhaps enjoy the view?" Layla hummed as she sashayed past Maxine, "You should see what's outside."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Maxine looked back in her room and with wide eyes she saw the tail of the same red dress, "Actually, why don't we just hurry on out of here, hmm?"

"Now, what's the rush? Huh?" Layla laughed softly as she pressed her lips comfortably together with a shimmery gloss.

"Nothing- hey Layla, did you by any chance hear anyone whimpering last night? It woke me out of dead sleep." Maxine needed this reassurance for herself, the things she was seeing didn't make sense to her, and the fact that the same woman she saw last night was in her room scared her.

"Hmmm, not that I remember. I was passed out the moment I got into be- Shit, Max. What got into you? You're pale." The British half of the duo frowned up at her friend.

Maxine, feeling that horrible anxiety and the need to jump up anything, just shrugged it off, "It is really cold in my room, that's why. Anyways, let me just go and get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs?"

"You better. Don't back out. Lexi is locked out in her room, Renee is just in her own little world doing absolutely nothing but reading a stupid book, and Summer, goodness, I don't want to know. But hurry, okay? I'm going to go and see if my little tanned bonbon needs some help."

"You're not even here for a day and you're already hitting on a guy." Maxine chuckled softly, at least she had that for a distraction. When Layla left, it was just her and the anxiety covered her once more. No one had heard the crying but her… Had anyone else seen the woman? Why was she even in her room?

"People here are weird." With a shake of the head, Maxine strutted back to her room.

* * *

They had been asked to move new furniture into the living area as requested the night prior. The new guests in the house were a buzz and it was not hard to escape it. Roman let the couch drop on the floor with a huff coming out from his chest, "Wow, Dean. That really does suit you. But how about you get up off your ass and you help out?"

Dean smirks and he kicks up his legs, that same apple on his hand, "What's the issue, Roman? Oh look, if it isn't your little British muffin, may as well get her warmed up don't you think?"

"Shut up." His blue eyes glided over to where the smaller brunette made her way with glistening smile, it was too early for this.

"Well, Miss Layla, we didn't expect you to come back." Seth smirked, tossing the dusting cloth towards him, "We really thought Roman here had scared you off. Are you okay? We're completely sorry about-"

"Actually, Seth, don't you have to go… do something else, other than just sit here and watching me like that, huh? You too, Dean. You two got a lot to do, don't you? So you may wanna get a kick at it, now." His last word was a growl, and a rightful one at that which got his two companions to follow his demands right after.

"Wow, you really do tell them off, don't you?" Layla beamed as her brown eyes were sparkling with thrill.

"Huh, yeah I guess." He wipes off his hands to look at her. She had cleaned up nicely. She had on a pair of skinny jeans which perfectly accentuated her curves and a cute black top which showed just enough to leave him wondering.

"I'm sorry, if I knew I'd be interrupting, I would have come back later. But it looked like you needed help earlier on- and it looks like you pretty much cleaned up nicely after yourself?" The brunette looked around them and Roman smiled. If only she knew his powerful ability.

"Ah, right. Some of the guys came up and helped us finish up. Don't worry." He smiled. "Are you on your way out? It's supposed to get pretty bad later on, so you may not want to step out for long. Those thunderstorms only get worse."

"Oh, is that so? And for what reason?" she purred as she stepped closer to him. His reflex was to pin her down and to devour her, but he had to stay back. He heard voices whispering in his ear, it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't matter, but his human heart held him back.

"Maybe because you're better off staying inside, the storms here get pretty crazy, and quite unstoppable- I'd offer you a ride myself, but I have a lot to do."

"That's alright because I'm her ride, big guys." Another brunette popped up, she was a little more fiery and he knew he'd have some trouble up his way.

"Wasn't going to complain much about it, but glad you're in good hands with umm…?"

"It doesn't matter, you creepy folks know and do a little too much. How about we just go Lay?"

As the two strutted past him, he managed to get a good look at the shorter woman. She was of familiar scent to him.

"What's got you looking, bro?" Dean chimes in his little train of thought.

"Nothing man, nothing." He gives the brunette one last look as they hoped in the van, "Let's go, we have a whole lot to do."

* * *

She was okay with being alone, it didn't faze her. She enjoyed being by herself, it allowed her time to practice some Yoga and enjoy the outdoors. The air smelled of wet leaves that were gently pecked by the rain and the breeze was soft and gentle, she could easily stay here.

Sitting on a flat bench, Alexa looked around her. She had found her way to the back of the building where there was the most gorgeous garden with fields and fields of greenery and fountains. This was just like a castle, or so she thought.

"May I accompany you?" a gentle voice spoke from behind her. Turning around she smiled, meeting the blue irises that were placed in Cody's blue eyes.

"Yes, of course." Pushing her feet back on the ground securely she watched as his slender body positioned himself right next to her. He was so out of this world. He sat with such class, and such virtue, like he was made of glass. "Pretty gloomy, huh?"

"Indeed, but I don't mind it. Gives me a chance to reflect." His head tilted back watching the sky, he didn't say much, he liked to keep to himself.

"Right.. So, do you live her with your grandmother? I feel like you're always here."

"It's been my home for quite some time. I lost my parents a while ago, and well my grandmother has always been my home, she actually brought me here, and it is here I intend to stay."

Her blue eyes fell down to her folded hands, "Wow, I'm so sorry about your pare-"

"Don't be, really. It's alright." He turned to face her, his smile was enchanting and it caught her immediately. He looked like Prince Eric from little mermaid, goodness he was Charming. It was bewildering to her to even fathom how many love interests he had had in his past years.

"Really, it must suck. I'm sure they're proud of you." She smiled warmly taking his colder hand in hers. His hand was cold, it wasn't the anxious cold, this was ice cold, "Wow.." she pulled her hands away and she gazed out, "Pretty rose bush. Are they always so vibrant?"

"They're very rare. My mother received them from a witch, it was for good luck, you know? She took care of them herself, now it's just me who does it. No one else. Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful." They were ruby red roses, but they were tainted with lighter tones in the most of hypnotizing powers. "Your mother had wonderful taste- wait did you say witches?"

Cody's smile widened and she could see it. His teeth were a piercing white, a little too white, "Oh, yes. Mattey is known to be the most historic place of refuged witches, and all that your mind can think of. They're not all such a lie, love."he stands up and he takes her hand letting his lips peck the back of it, "Have a good day."

"Ye-Ye-Yeah.. you too." She smiled gratefully and she just swallowed, when he left she was hanging with the thought that scared her. Witches, vampires- she knew this place was crazy, but this crazy? She'd never believe it.


	3. Many Tales to Tell

**an:** Well, hello there fellow readers! Glad everyone has been enjoying the story, it gives me great pleasure to write to such positive feedback! Since today we commence the start of the World Cup, I figured I would update the story! Who are you rooting for? My teams for this year are the same as the previous times: **Portugal**(nationality), **Brazil**, and **Spain**! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, soon things won't be so pretty and simple, anymore. ;)

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter Three: Many Tales to Tell**

* * *

Thankfully a little local food joint wasn't so far from _The Mattey House, _leaving both brunettes with pleasing grins on their faces. The small little town, known as Mattey had a very pretty, vintage, and crazy rustic feel to it. Every corner bloomed with its own history and mystery. People were not seen parading the streets as much, like back home, but a few occasional faces would appear and that eased the image some more.

The two stopped at _Mattey Dines_, a small little diner where they'd be sharing breakfast. The two had driven there in complete silence, well, except for Layla's aggressive devotion to the tall, handsome man she had been hitting on, by the name of Roman. Maxine's mind was on the spooky image of the last seen lady in her room, and the fact that that wasn't the last she'd seen of her.

"I'm feeling like some grilled bacon, with scrambled eggs and two slices of toasted bread. What about you, Max?" Layla's voice chimed into her head making her wake up from her thoughts, "Sorry, what?" she blinked in total distrait.

"What's gotten into you? Since this morning you've been acting strange, are you alright?" Layla raised an eyebrow to her breakfast partner. Maxine nodded her head, content to give the impression that she was alright, when in reality the thoughts she had in her mind could keep her awake for hours, "Yeah, for sure. I'm not too bad. Sorry, lack of sleep."

"Huh, sure looks it. Brighten up. It feels good to get away from the creepy old house, don't you think? I feel watched every corner I turn." Layla sighed in utter frustration as she pulled the very modern door open, guaranteeing the two an entry way into the diner.

"You bet." Maxine muttered behind her, "It's probably just us being stupid."

"Most likely. And now with Renee wanting to scavenge that whole house as if there's anything good there, just makes everything so annoying. Watch her leave us stuck there." Layla strutted her way across the many scattered tables to a simple booth by the corner, "So, what's gotten you so shaken up?"

Maxine stopped fiddling with the keys in her hands to look at her friend, "What do you mean? Layla, I'm fine. Lack of sleeps sucks, and it does crazy things to you. Like making you envision things that aren't there." She feigned a laugh, having Layla return in.

"Are you sure you didn't bring some of Gabriel's little plants to smoke on?" Layla teasing, her perfectly glossed lips curving up to a smirk.

"Shut up." Maxine blushed, "That was once, and trust me, you don't want a weed-hangover. It sucks, you feel like eating everything in sight and you feel like a stuffed whale soon after."

"Ouch, you poor soul." Layla snorted a laugh, "You guys were cute. Too bad he was doing AJ's brains behind your back, huh?"

"Don't even mention that girl. If I could, and was allowed time, I would have pulled every little hair from that tiny, crazy head." Maxine's eyes squinted, and her tongue swelled with a sour taste, "Let's not talk about that, okay? I'm hungr-"

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice echoed beside them, making them both cringe at such peppy attitude in a very morbid place, "My name's Maria and I'll be your server today, what can I get you ladies? Some coffe-"

"Yes, please." Maxine stepped in, "Black coffee, with sugar, that's all." Maxine glanced out her window, hearing the humming of the red head that was standing next to her.

"I'll have some of that iced coffee you guys have." Layla smiled at the red head. She looked normal compared to everyone else she'd seen. She was small, with a very defined faced and bright red hair, it was like fire which sparkled against the golden light.

"Awesome, I'll get you just that to start. Have you chosen what you'll be having this morning or would you like some more time?"

"Hmmm, well since Maxine likes to spend her time gawking at pure empty space, I'll go with your bacon and eggs. Maybe add in the pancakes as well." She smiled warmly handing her the menu. The young redhead retrieved it gratefully but then it stopped and she just watched her with wide green eyes, almost as if she'd blanked out for a bit.

"Is everything alright?" Layla asked, slightly moving her hand in front of her eyes.

The redhead seemed to have come back to reality soon after, and her smile widened, but there was hesitation, "Yes, of course. Ummm, how about you?"

_Max…_

_Maxine…_

_Hello?_

_Earth the Maxine?_

Her brown eyes blinked widely out the window, she was there again. This time across the street from them. Smiling her way. That vengeance and fury in her dark blue eyes left shivers running down her spine.

_Maxine?_

"Sorry, I'm tired.. Totally zoned out." Blinking a few more times she turned to face the table, "Ummm, I'll just have the pancakes with some bacon, hold back on the butter and the extra grease. Thanks." She handed the redhead the menu again.

"Well, your food will be out in a few, and on the mean time I shall bring you your drinks!" she beamed once again and she strutted her way to the back where she met a taller guy with long black locks. He looked edgy, just like she did. They exchanged a few words casually looking over.

"_I swear, that's her.. She looks like it. She's just… Yeah, that's her. I told you. Once the full moon is out no one will be able to stop her. Phil, I'm serious."_

"_Maria, you and your little mind games and spying on people's lives. Would you drop it? So what? You had a vision and she is in it, what does that have to do with anything, hmmm? Your visions aren't always accurate."_

"_Phil, listen to me. She doesn't know. That's what the girl with the veil over her face means. She had a wolf next to her- that's the girl I saw. I felt it!"_

"_How about you get those drinks going, hmm? They're waiting. I have a table to tend to. That little dufus over there is drunk off his ass and seriously thinks he's going to get a beer at this time In the morning."_

Layla blinked her eyes, looking behind her there was no one there, next to them the seats were empty. Who the heck was talking. She glanced across the diner floor to meet the green eyes staring back at her. When they finally made contact the peppy little waiter turned quickly around, leaving Layla with a bad impression.

"Well, well, well." This time a deeper voice butted in the trail of lost voices, "Mattey hasn't been haunted with such beautiful creatures in a while."

The two looked up to find a guy smirking down and slouching over behind Layla's seat, his eyes mainly focusing on Maxine who sat across from him. He was of a darker pigment with cat eyes that could easily stare into your soul. He reeked of alcohol and smoke.

"For crying out loud." Maxine rested her forehead against the heels of her palms.

"Hey, no need to grunt sweetheart, just here to make friends with the new faces. What's up?" he wobbled back and forth like an annoying tree keeping the sun away from you on a windy day.

"Listen here, buddy. You're drunk and we're not the girls you can simply pick up at a diner." Layla threatened.

"Ouch, so feisty. You didn't even let me introduce myself. I'm Johnny, Johnny Curtis. But for you, cutie pie," his slender finger pointed towards Maxine, "… you can call me Dirty Curty."

"Hmmm, how about neither. I don't acquaint myself with perfectly, drunk strangers. Sorry." Maxine offered him a snarky smile which seemed to have amused the male across from her.

"Easy, easy, baby. No need to set those claws out so fast. Why don't you come with me and take a ride on-"

"Easy, Curty. Wouldn't want to scare these girls, now would you? How about you sit down and drink up on some water? Hmm?" another guy stepped in, the one who spoke to the redhead.

"Sorry about that, girls. He can get out of hand." He smiled.

"Punk, get off me man, you're embarrassing me." Johnny grunted as he tried to push off his friend.

"You've already done that enough. Sorry once, again. It won't happen, ever. He's just the epitome of a tipsy baby." His hazel green eyes twinkled, "I'm Punk by the way. I own the place. He's a common face around here. So don't worry, I'll make sure he won't disturb your breakfast."

"Thank you." The two girls said in unison.

"No problem, now you guys enjoy. Come on, Dirty Curty. Let's get you cleaned up." The voices got further and further away, leaving the two girls with some enjoyable silence.

"This town is just getting weirder, and weirder." Maxine muttered shaking her head. Her eyes jolted up when Layla was caught focusing on the two that had just left, "What?"

"I heard him talk to that Maria chick.. I heard them talking…" she started turning pale, "They were across the whole diner, how could've that happened?" her brown eyes went from shining with thrill to sheer fear.

"What?" Maxine snapped.

"I think I'm hearing voices, Max…"

* * *

Her phone rang over and over again. Each ring just sounded worst and more fatal as the time went on. Groaning her sleep away she pushed everything in sight to grab her phone. Opening her eyes, rubbing away the blurriness she read what was on the screen:

**Dinner tonight! Have a lot to tell you guys! No hot dates- that goes for you, Lay.**

Slapping her phone down on the mattress Summer sighed in frustration, "Great. Why can't a girl just enjoy a day of no idiocy?" she vented to thin air with her eyes closed, "Alright, Renee. You win, this time."

Sitting up to open the blinds to see nothing but grey skies her eyes fell down to the pond, a pond that to her looked and sounded more vivid than ever. The birds chirped louder and the winds whistled harder, "Woah.." holding her head for balance, Summer took two steps back. Even the light outside was too bright.

"What's going on?" she stepped back a bit more until she was fully sitting down on her bed. Her head was running In small circles making each bone throb with aching pain. It was as if her body was turning on her, bit by bit, it hurt even more and it left her with no strength to scream out for help. It was as if someone was ripping you apart, and when all that was done, it was silent.

"What the fuck…?" she gasped, her chest rose and dropped at a fast rate. Her head no longer ached. Around her everything become clearer, everything was sharp in her eyes, "This is crazy! RENEE!" The blonde shouted as she stomped her way down to the door passing the mirror- one that revealed something totally out of normal.

Stopping in her tracks, she stepped back to look in the mirror. The girl in front of her made her gasp. Her skin looked hydrated, thick. Her eyes got lighter and her hair was longer almost, what had happened to her. "Oh my g-" just as her mouth opened, her sparkly teeth showed two fine points on either end.

"What is this…" Summer's hand trembled as they reached up to touch her lips. Each finger poked at each sharpened point in her mouth, and it almost cut the skin, "Oh my god… I look like-" she gasped again, "What's going on! RENEE!" She yelled out again, she couldn't cry yet she had the desperate need to. She had fangs, ugly gruesome fangs that peeked from between her lips.

No one came to her rescue, it was only her and her panic of what she was seeing. Trying to compose herself she stumbled towards the door, it swung so fast it gave her whiplash. That just terrified her even more, "Help! Somebody help me!" she shouted as she ran down the hallway, she ran a lot faster, she wasn't tired. Nothing felt right, this didn't feel like her.

She ran, and she ran. It was almost as if she didn't move because she sure didn't feel the change.

"You can't run away, not from this." She stopped in full, horrid shock when someone stopped her.

"What? From what? What's happening to me!" she yelled.

"You can't get away.." the voice whispered once more.

"Everything alright?" Renee's voice echoed behind her bedroom door. She was back in her room, everything was the same, she felt the same. Rushing to the mirror, the image she had seen before was gone, "Renee!" she opened the door and pulled her dear friend in a hug. "It was horrible, it was so horrible! I was a vampire, and it was so weird! We have to leave, we have to leave now, Renee!"

"Summer, are you okay?" she blinked her green eyes, "You've slept all day, no one could get you up… You just woke up and you sound like a nutcase. Come on, everyone's waiting for you downstairs.. You may want to get changed. I don't think you going down there with your clothes turned to shreds will help, either."

"But Ren-"

"Hurry, bumble butt." Renee did a small twirl by the door before fading into the deep, narrow hallway.

* * *

"So, now that we've enjoyed this wonderful dinner, I can now talk to you guys about this baby, here." The smaller blonde grinned at the rest of her friends as she patted away at the book next to her, "You guys would not believe how crazy this town really is!"

"Believe me, I think I have an idea." Summer muttered as she played with her pie.

"Okay, aside from those kinds of comments, let me just tell you that this town has been best known for housing the most unique people. From witches, vampires, werebeings, and so on and so forth! Especially after well, Maryah existed. The queen of all things evil around here, supposedly. It's said that she had three sons. Pain, Fury, and Destruction. They each attacked Mattey one at a time. Pain came in the slaughter of many people and drinking their blood. Fury came with the howling at a full moon, and Destruction came with trickery and envy, which led many to manipulative suicide."

The whole table fell silent.

"Renee, that's fiction.." Maxine hissed.

"I don't think so. At the library I found a painting of Maryah herself! She was supposed to have been the queen of Mattey, but no one knows what really happened. She disappeared and soon after Prince of Mattey passed. Some say that it was her soul that killed him, some say that it was her youngest son, Destruction."

"You're speaking about this like they actually existed to be a family. It's probably just a myth." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's right." Alexa spoke as she sipped her tea, "I spoke with Cody, and that kind of makes sense. If you guys haven't noticed he speaks with this gentle, yet very courteous way of his. What guy does that?"

"The one who wants to get In your pants." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Alexa and Renee may be right." The whole table turned when Layla spoke, "I don't know why, but all of this makes sense. It all comes to add up. I mean, today at the diner I heard a conversation that was all the way across the building, the waiter looked at me funny before.. This town is definitely just not a crazy place, there's got to be some truth, unless I'm going crazy."

"So you're saying that this still exists? Layla, that could've been just you." Summer suddenly stopped playing with her food, "I had fangs this morning, I don't know what happened… But this voice told me I couldn't get away, that was before you came in Renee."

"You were sleeping the whole day… It could've just been a nightmare." Renee tilted her head, "You don't seem to have those now."

"But if Layla's hearing voices, I'm getting fangs, one of you three are bound to find something next." Summer frowned, for once she really meant it.

"I saw… her." Maxine cleared her throat. The tougher cookie of the bunch spoke. Her eyes were solely on the porcelain tea cup that she watched carefully, "Maryah, I saw her. She's here in this very home, and for some odd reason, she's following me."

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Alexa tensed up at the table.

"Something real crazy, and I can't even tell you what." Layla shook her head, "How come neither of you have experiences something yet?"

"Nor do I wanna!" Alexa interjected, "How about we stop this subject, I need to sleep you know? Maybe it's us falling in the creepy hype of this place, right?" she swallows, "We can't just become ghost whisperers, or vampires, or whatever Layla is, right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Alexa.." Summer frowned, "This place is spooky, and not in the funny way. Something bigger is just about to burst."

"Fantastic!" Renee beamed, "That means you guys can be exactly what I can write about! They've held rumours about this place that it's haunted, you do remember what the lady said right? _Those who enter never return_, remember? What if we're living proof that those rumours are true?!"

"You want us to be your little guinea pigs? Renee this isn't funny, at all. This is serious, if it's true then be sure that we won't be leaving to New York any time soon, unless you let go of your crazy idea and have us leave, **NOW**."

* * *

**An:** _SO, what did you guys think? A lot of things happening right, right? ;) Enjoy._


	4. Allies

**An: **Thanks for the positive feedback! I will apologize ahead of time, I am going to be a bit slow with updates. Currently going through some little off-times, so I am doing my best to keep up with this story. Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter 4: Allies**

* * *

Renee ran her slender fingers through her golden locks that were down in the messiest of do's. Her hazel eyes scanned through each word properly and between each chapter, she'd pick up her porcelain mug and taste a sip of her delicious tea. Mrs. Mattey had a touch to her fabulous cooking, baking and well, teas. Perhaps it was the buzz of her well=spoke English that had her so hooked, or maybe she was just the amazing lady that Renee saw her to be.

The previous night with the girls had her wondering. Her mind raced with plots, intriguing ones that kept her away from getting proper sleep.

Against her body's will, she slumped herself down to the library where she retrieved her other book and scanned the cluttered shelves for more books. This house had history, so she'd learned, and not the normal, twisted, typical story you hear in history text books. This one had something more, something no human eye could understand- heck she couldn't.

Finally settling on a good pick, she snuggled up to the large throne that was coloured in the most beautiful royal blue, with golden embroidery which definitely gave it it's rustic feel to complete the enormous library. She'd picked up a witch craft book, something she thought she'd never find herself doing- but she did. She'd been reading it since she had been up and she hadn't stopped. There was a lot to take in, and she wanted answers. Her friends were running through the scariest of events and she didn't know when to start believing them. Up until now this was all but a mere fit they were throwing, but now with this book in her hand, she was sure they weren't up to leave anytime soon.

"Hmmmm, who knew a girl like you would be so into the weird, mystical, creepy stuff, huh?" a voice hummed from behind her chair making her lids flip open. She recognized the voice and it made her cringe.

"Dean, is it?" she didn't move.

"It is." The young male was soon in front of her. He grabbed himself the stool and propped himself right down on it, "Ah, the finest of reads. That, my dear will tell you a lot about what goes on around here- well not everything, but you get what I'm saying."

"What do you know that's been going on? I haven't seen you around- actually I don't tend to see you unless you're surrounded by your two little boyfriends, or here to torture me back to sleep." The blonde bluntly muttered as she tried to focus on her little book, she was almost done and she could feel he was there and not leaving until he had done whatever it was.

"They're not boyfriends, we're brothers." He mused, "And for your information, I like watching you sleep. You look… gentle, and not this tough-chick front you enjoy to put up. Tough chicks don't believe in magic."

"Maybe I'm an exception." Renee retorted.

"Or maybe you're just creeped out like the rest of all your little friends." He chuckled, it wasn't a normal chuckle. He had a small twitch to him, one that made her feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" leaving her finger as her marker, she shut the book turning her solid attention to him, "You may wanna hurry up, my friends will be coming in any second now."

"I doubt it." He smiles, "Don't worry about me, I was just here, you know.. Browsing. Like you, but not so much witch craft, you know maybe you should take a look at this." His hand was like a selfless glove when he lifted it, and with a _whoosh _his hand caught a hard covered book.

That made Renee gasp, her hands stuck up on end, "Okay, really clever. Nice try. There's a magnet in there, isn't there?"

Dean turned to her with a thrill to his eyes, "Hmmm, oh really? You're going to keep this up and tell me you're not scared? Well then. Tell me Renee, what song do you like?" his other hand lifted and he gestured towards the old oak piano and a soft tone played.

"Okay, this is honestly creepy, you need to stop." Renee found herself crawling up on the couch.

"Ah, fabulous choice. I like that one too." He lifted both hands this time and the book stood there as if Dean had grown a third hand to hold it, but instead there was just thin air. But all of a sudden there was _Bach_ playing. Dean wasn't moving his fingers, his eyes just watched the piano.

"OKAY. That's enough! You're creepy you need to stop this!" Renee cried.

"Then say you believe it!" Dean shouted.

"THIS is crazy! What are you even talking about, believe what?!"

_And it was silent._

The room was empty and Dean was nowhere to be found, she was by herself again but this time she had something left for her. At her feet was the book Dean was holding onto and it was open as if he himself had opened it.

"_Trickery and Misery.." _she read.

* * *

Summer had finally gathered all that she needed to feel comfortable after her shower. What had happened to her yesterday, didn't happen again. However when she did wake up everything was slightly enhanced; her hearing, her sight, everything.

Shrugging away the impossible, the blonde strutted down the long, narrow hallway to her room. As she crossed one of the arches of the hall she heard soft voices, there was someone talking and she didn't recognize any of the voices. She knew for a fact they were two guys. Her light eyes skimmed down the hall what she could see (which was a lot clearer than any other day) one had extremely long black hair, the other from the side had shorter hair, down to his shoulders and was coloured a dirtier brown. They looked angry and even sounded angry.

"_What do you mean they're like us?!" _one of the voices hissed.

"_They're like us, Seth! And if you haven't noticed Cody and his grandmother have picked up on it too. I'm not stupid, they're just like us. This curse has gone way too far." _The other one spoke. His voice was so low that every word he said was like a growl.

"_So what, what do you want us to do huh? You know we can't stop her! She'll kill us all, and by the looks of things they don't even believe it so what's the point?!"_

"_The point is, if they know, they will secure themselves. You know Maryah will destroy them all one by one. I know what I'm saying."_

"_Roman, you can't just go up to them and start telling them all that sooner or later they're all going to end up freaks of nature like us!"_

"_And why not? If it wasn't for me you would have been dead, you know that? I have to find that brittish one, I know for a fact the full moon is coming and if she isn't safe, Maryah will take advantage of her vulnerability and kill her, do you get that? Now you better get busy, find Dean and let him know. He's been way too caught up in la-la-land and we need to bring him back to real life."_

Her eyes fell wide and her mouth hovered over her lips. They were talking about Layla, could they have been possibly talking about them too? Should she go over to them and tell them? They sounded like they understood. So it was all true, all along it was true. There is definitely something wrong with this place.

"_Wait… do you hear something?"_

"_Yeah… sounds like-"_

"Found it." One of them smirked and he waved his fingers in front of her eyes, "This is the freaky one. The one with the fangs, Seth you remember her, don't you?"

"What? I- uhhh.. I just came out of the shower, I don't eve-" Summer stuttered.

"Stop it Dean." Now the two bodies she had seen before were standing right behind her, "We need to talk to you." The deeper voice rang against her ear, "And we need your full cooperation in order to do this, understand?"

"What? Why me? I swear, if this is about what I heard I won't say a word, I promise you-"

"This isn't about what you heard, Blondie. It's more so about what you became. I'm Seth by the way, this is Roman, and that's Dean." Summer finally caught a glimpse of the golden In his hair which was splitting his head in half. They were all dressed in black and that didn't help with her uneasiness.

"Yeah, looks like you're just like us." Dean smirked her way, "And so are your little friends- well differently, but like us."

"I'm sorry, all I did was take a shower and I really need to-"

"Get in." Roman roared as he pressed up against a statue opening a square on the wall, glancing over at Dean he gave him a nod before stepping inside.

"Looks like I get to play dress up. One, two, three." He snapped his fingers which made her jump out of her skin, "You look good, perk up, sugar cup." Dean had a funny strut which made the blonde scoff. He followed the other two inside, and she did too.

When she stepped in the door of some kind shut abruptly making her jump. She was clothed, she felt it, it wasn't so cold anymore, but she had no idea what she had on.

"Sit." Roman pointed to a free chair.

"Honestly, I'm fine-"

"You should sit and not say no to any of his commands." Seth eyed her with a warning.

Summer scooted down on the very warm and soft seat. The lighting in the room was dimmed and there was a fire by where she sat illuminating her clothes, her _own clothes. _"How did you do that?"

"You'll know after." Dean winked towards her.

"So ummm, what's this all about, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. Really."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you did." Roman slouched back on his seat and he eyed the blonde carefully which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Your friends, including you, have experienced some weird things, huh?"

Summer nodded in full agreement, "Yes, I mean me with the fangs, Maxine seeing this lady, Layla hearing voices.. And this guy dressing me up against my own will!"

"Yeah, we know about your little friend's issue." Seth leaned forward setting down the cup he was holding, "I hope you know that well, I can't put this kindly but-"

"You're screwed." Dean interjected.

"Not so badly like that, but yes, you guys kind of are screwed. Somehow your one friend, Maxine, she's opened a portal within herself allowing Maryah to come into contact with all of you. This house has been haunted and cursed for centuries and the fact that you guys came in and have this happening to you is no surprise to us. The issue here is, is that, Maryah is only getting stronger."

"And if we let her get any closer, she's going to do some damage. It's really up to you girls if you want to help us or not. We've all been affected and have been affected ever since. We're her first three guinea pigs and ever since she disappeared we've been on the look out. I don't know if you know this, Summer, but Maryah is a very powerful witch, not just a myth. She existed, was killed and her revenge is taken upon innocent humans turning them into the scariest of things. We've taken her out before, but somehow she's come back and she's going after you guys."

Summer felt cold sweats run down her back, "What do you mean? We haven't done anything to her…"

"That's not an excuse." Dean hummed.

"Looks like we're going to have to team up, we have to watch over you guys and you guys need to be aware of what's happening to you and watch out for those who have not been contaminated with the curse." Seth spoke finally.

"This isn't a joke, and whatever you do, do not try to trigger anything- your Britsih friend, Layla right? I need you to somehow convince her to meet me in two weeks. It'll be a full moon and Maryah's plan will follow the same she had for me. If you can get her into the woods, I assure you that night she will be fine and so will the rest of you." Roman eyed her down once more. Did he ever smile?

"What do you mean? What can she do?" Summer gasped.

"Just like how you can stick our your fangs, she howls at every full moon." Dean danced with his eyebrows.

"You mean she's a-"

"You got it. So if you follow that plan and alert the others, we can successfully save her from Maryah's wrath and stop her from killing your friend." Seth pointed out.

"But what about me? What about Maxine? What's going to happen to us?" Her hands were clammy and she couldn't even breathe.

"We have to take you all once at a time. But for now, we advise you share this with your friends. They've been given to us. They're charm necklaces all charmed against evil doings and any possessions." Roman pulled out a bag and dropped it in her palm, "But for now let's just hurry with your friend Layla, before we get to the rest. The full moon is coming."

"Renee was right.." she whispered looking down at the bags, "This place is nothing but a bucketful of crazy-" her green eyes shun up to meet the familiar light of her room. They were gone and she was back in her room as if she never left, but the necklaces remained in the bag and in her palm like Roman gave her.

They were in danger, and she was the first step to protect her friends.

* * *

**An: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it lacked a bit, but I just wanted to get to the point of this, okay? Hope that was alright, let me know what you think!


	5. A Witch

**an: **Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback! I am so sorry for the lack in updates, it's been a busy past few weeks, but hopefully this will make up for it!

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter 5: A Witch**

* * *

The redhead ignored her boyfriend's comments behind her as she sat her suitcase next to her feet. She had not slept ever since the two strange faces came about, faces that constantly appeared in her dreams, visions, and she knew she had something to do about all of it. Her bright green eyes searched the front door for anyway of letting people inside that she was indeed present, but to her own excitement, the moment she reached for the knob the door opened by itself. Leaving the redhead with a pleased grin on her face, "See? I told you this place was filled with magic." Grinning back at her boyfriend who was struggling with all that she'd brought.

"Yeah, and I told you I didn't want to come here. But I guess I have to give in to selective hearing. No biggie." Phil muttered as he dropped the pile of suitcases on the floor behind his girlfriend. They were both presented with a grand entrance. Each corner was twinkling with something out of this world and that was all that Maria needed.

She had heard of the Mattey House. Her family was raised by the family here, especially during the witch hunt, in which the Mattey House served as a refuge camp. She had never really come close to ever getting the chance to practice here like her mother had, but if it wasn't for her father who was a human, she would have been destroyed by Queen Maryah. It was bittersweet, Maria was still living her mother's life.

"May I help you?" A sweet voice chimed in from behind the stairs. The older lady smiled pleasantly at the two.

"What is she? Grandma Adams?" Phil snorted a laugh behind his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, ignore my boyfriend, he's umm… Still very confused. Travelling gets to him." Maria offered the older woman a sincere gesture with her hand, "I'm Maria, Maria Kanellis. I believe you know my family."

The older woman's blue eyes twinkled with thrill as she watched the beautiful red head in front of her, "Oh yes, indeed, I do. Please, why don't you come in. I'll have the boys set your bags in your room."

And without an echo of request, three larger men appeared and one by one they each carried her belongings upstairs to where she'd be sleeping.

"Wow, tough crowd." Phil muttered once more, "Since no one here bothers to introduce me; hi, I'm Phil. Maria's boyfriend." Phil cocked his head up to the three guys who were just watching them with a tint of threat.

"So, what brings you back, Maria? I am afraid that your mother vanished from here the moment your father took you away. Please have a seat, I will bring out your mother's favourite, we still brew it here." The older lady gestured with her hand and two younger girls appeared each carrying trays with different items, from food to their teas.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I never got your name?" Maria reached over taking the warm cup in her hand and filling her taste buds with the warm cranberry tea, it all reminded her of her sweet mother.

"Please, call me Cheryl." The older lady smiled as she took a seat across from the pair, "As I was saying-"

"Oh, right! Excuse me." Maria feigned a giggle and her green eyes gestured towards her boyfriend, "Babe, would you mind? I think Cheryl and I need some time alone, maybe you can go and venture?"

Phil scowled as he finally stood up on his feet, "Sure, share with her those crazy dreams you have, but don't come crying to me when this town suddenly becomes the enemy." Excusing himself from the scene Punk ventured down through a hallway.

"I'm sorry, he gets uncomfortable with me talking about this with him around, which is why I would like to talk to you privately. It's about two of your guests, if not, all of them." Maria's cup clicked with the resting plate that was placed on the table.

"What about my guests?" Cheryl, brought an eyebrow to question.

"As you know, Cheryl, the Kanellis blood line is known for their immense psychic abilities, and well predicting the future and communicating with those who have passed. I have read from my mother's journal that, your son, well your son's wife has cursed this place. These walls are dripping with evil, and those girls have become targets- much like the other guests you have had and somehow something always happens to them, or they leave your home with no explanation, am I right?"

The older woman nodded her head over and over again in a fast motion, "I would like to stay a bit, just to see what exactly is going on with them, and how far this curse has come, because… You're housing a werewolf and many other creatures in this home. One of them happens to be one the boys you have helping you around here."

"Well, yes, I know that, I've rescued them myself, dear."

"Then, allow me to help these girls because what I've seen and sensed, is not pretty and to be quite honest with you, it's only a matter of time before things get worst."

"How bad is it about to get?"

"I wish I had the guts to tell you Cheryl, but you're a sweet lady and I can't do that to you- I have hope that I can help break the curse, if you let me speak to your guests here and well, inform them of what's happening."

"Inform who of what's happening? And what is happening?"

"Cody, darling. Come here. This is Maria, Maria Kanellis." Cheryl stood up with the aid of the handsome young male that looked about her age. He stood next to her as if shielding her.

"Who is this, Grandmother? What does she desire?" Cody stood in front of her this time.

Maria stood up looking up at the ice-cold blue eyes which were identical to the ones she'd once seen pictures of, "Don't worry, Cody. I'm not here to harm your grandmother, I am actually here to help you."

"And who are you? We do not need your help." Cody spat the words back.

"I'm a witch and I'm here to help you fight the curse that this house bares that you have in your blood, and you're waiting to pray on the little blonde, the one you have been so enticed over. How does a perfect stranger know this? Just ask a witch."

"What is a witch doing in my home?" His blue eyes become colder than a winter snowfall.

"To warn you and to help you and your little love bite stay safe and away from harm. I'm sure you know of Maryah's curse, don't you?" She noticed his composure changed, and she knew she'd pressed a nerve, "So, you're familiar."

"I thought that curse did not exist, my mother would never be capable of such thing. She was devastated after my brother's passing, she blamed it on the curse of the city, which is why she disappeared. She disappeared fighting for my brother's revenge."

"Well, this is something I didn't know." Maria cooed, "So you're telling me your brother was killed, and by who?"

"We don't know, my mother never returned on time for us to find out.." Cody sighed as he slumped down on the couch next to his grandmother, "What is happening exactly?"

"I can't tell you much yet, I have a lot of research to do myself, but I will need your co-operation if needed, is that alright?"

"Of course, anything." Cody nodded as the two exchanged a shake of the hand.

"Thank you. Cheryl, if I may ask, where is my room?"

"Oh dear, it's upstairs, Cody why don't you go and show Maria her room, please. The boys have taken care of her and her boyfriend's luggage."

Cody agreed respectfully and he gestured her up towards the large trail of stairs which lead them to the higher floors. Maria knew she had a lot of work to do, but it would all come in due time, but for now she needed to get to those girls as soon as possible.

* * *

It didn't take much time before the news of the new guest came about to the rest of the girls. Alexa watched as Summer spoke to Layla who was in her room at the time. The two had just chosen to step aside away from the craziness of the town and enjoy some good time with each other's company. That was until Summer hurried In their room and pulled Layla aside to talk to her.

"So, you're saying that we're all in danger?" Layla shook her head as she stared down at the little necklace. It hung to about her chest and it was like a little crystal with an opening in the middle. Each one had different colour and different openings, hers was the shape of a moon. Alexa had received one, hers was the sun and so was Summer's.

"What's going on here?" She looked at the two blonde but mostly Summer. She had the answers, she knew where to get them too.

"Layla, I can't even tell you what the heck is going on in here, if you want to know? Why don't you ask the big buff guy who you're drooling so badly over. His concern is with you. Just throw this on and wear it at ALL times, got that, please? This house is more than haunted. Renee may take this as a joke, but it's not her who has to put up with freaky things like we have."

"Is she getting to wear one of these?" the British brunette tilted her head as if to observe her friend closely.

"Yes, we all are. They've all been taken care of and now I just need you to watch out… Watch out especially for the full moon, okay? Roman, that's his name, he's going to be picking you up around night time, Lay… I don't think you should be focusing your strength on pissing me off, okay? I still have to find Maxine, have you seen her?"

"She was talking with this redhead earlier, Cody told me she was a witch. Something about wanting to talk to us, so I guess she's not the only one with news." The youngest of the bunch shut her journal and slumped back on the bed, "How bad is it, Summer?"

"I don't know, but for whatever it may be, we should all be prepared okay? So let's just come up with a buddy system, that way we all know where we are and how things are going, sound good?"

Layla and Alexa both nodded in agreement, "Thank you, now I have to well find the others, you two just.. be careful. " Summer stuffed the loose chains inside her back pockets before sauntering her way out of their room, leaving the two just blankly staring into space.

"Lex, what do you think about all of this? I mean you barely talk and when you do well… All you talk about is that Cody guy… Are you that serious about him?" Layla sat back down next to Alexa, finding herself a comfy spot to just settle down.

"Cody… He's interesting. He's something you'd pick out of a beautiful horror story, he's something so gentle and so warm, yet kinda cold, but perfect, you know?" The twinkling blonde's blue eyes beamed up at her friend, "It's tough to explain, but I don't know. I mean, today I woke up with roses in my room. The ones he takes care of in his grandmother's garden… I mean what guy really does that?"

Layla furrowed her eyebrows. Cody was the only person who came off to rub her the wrong way, and when Alexa spoke about him, it was as if he'd shoved her under a spell. "You're kidding… Doesn't that, kind of sound creepy to you? I mean, heck, if I got one of my one night stands to do that for me? I'd be crazy over it too, but you don't even know this kid!"

"Like you don't know anything about Roman yet your every other word before Summer came in the room and bombarded us with the curse-talk, was his name. Lay, don't worry. I want everyone to stop thinking about me as a little girl. I appreciate your concern, but for now… I kind of would like to enjoy my first boyfriend." With no further words, the little blonde hopped up off the bed and strutted towards the door, "You may wanna tame that tail. Roman may be just like this city and us now, _not what it seems. _"

Alexa's words left shivers running down her spine, something that didn't sit right, that was what she'd left with Layla's conscience. As soon as she was left alone the sound of her phone woke her from her thoughts, and what she read brought her no more comfort;

**Max: **I NEED TO TALK TO U ASAP.

* * *

**An: **So, what do you think is going on? What do you think about Maria? What does Maxine need to tell Layla? Drop in your guesses! See you soon.


	6. She-Poltergeist

An : What, is she actually writing on queue now? Ha, well, I figured I'd give you a little August treat with this story. Things are about to pick up their pace, I know you've been stuck still, but let me tell you, things are now starting to _come alive_! Just wanted to thank all of you for your positive feedback, it is always appreciated and welcomed. So kisses and kittens to you all, anyways, shall we get to this chapter? We shall!

* * *

**Sons of Maryah**

**Chapter six: She-Poltergeist**

* * *

Layla found herself rushing down the hall to Maxine's room. To her contentment she found Maxine's room door to be open, the door creaked alerting Maxine of her presence, but she didn't see anyone, the room was empty.

"Max? Maxine, are you in here? I got your text. What's going on?" Layla tip toed her way inside. The door shut abruptly making her jump and behind her was Maxine. The brunette was pale, she looked like she had her life sucked out of her, "Maxine, what happened? What's going on?" Layla asked again.

Maxine hesitated. It was if her mouth was cemented, stitched together, not allowing her to speak her words fully, "Sit.." she muttered and pointed to her bed.

The two found their way to the bed where they both sat and shared a few seconds of silence. Layla felt something cold, almost unwelcoming in the room, it made her feel like she was being watched almost. She didn't like it.

"That witch," Maxine cleared her throat, propping herself properly on the bed as she commenced, "…she came to my room today. She said she had a vision, a vision of my dreams." Maxine's brown eyes turned away from her friend. Terror crawled back inside her veins, "She saw what I could see, it was so ugly, it is ugly. She said that what I keep seeing in my dreams are memories."

Layla swallowed, her muscles began to freeze against her command, "Memories, of what?"

"…. My past life."

"What do you mean?" Layla shook at the question. This witch had come and whatever else that was out there came in with her, what was actually happening?

"She said I'm the portal between Maryah and the real world, this world, this house where she wants revenge upon." Maxine exhaled, "… I'm Maryah's undoing."

"Undoing? Please, speak English." Layla begged.

"It means that, Maryah lives inside me, and whenever she feels like it, when she's powerful enough, she can make me do whatever she wants and pleases to get her revenge. This charm," Maxine presented the charm that Summer had given her, " doesn't work on me. I can kill you guys, and if nothing stops me, I will have no regrets, and she will kill me too." Her voice broke as tears welled upon her brown eyes.

"I'm so scared.." she whispered as the tears all fell one by one down her cheeks, making the once so strong and feisty brunette cover her face.

"What can we do, Max? No, please don't cry. This is impossible, you can't- No.. Where's this witch? She must know something, what can we do to make it stop?"

Maxine stopped her crying and softly echoed them. Her fingers wiped her wet lashes, smearing her cheeks with mascara, "Trigger Maryah to come out, but Maria doesn't want to it now, Maryah can kill me, and kill you all. She's cursed us all, Lay. There's no getting out until either I die, or she does."

"But how can she-" The British half's eyes flapped open and wide, "NO! That can't be, no Maxine, I won't let you! No!"

"Layla, it's the only way! You're cursed, the full moon is upon you and once it comes there's no saving you, there really isn't! Summer is to become a vampire and she's going to grow powerful enough to kill everyone in this town! This is her plan. She's working through us all! You have to tell the others, you have to find help, find a way to break this curse, and **now**."

* * *

Maria tapped away her sparkling fingers against the dusty shelves covered with books. She was in an old office, the fire was burning bright and by her were three throne-like seats. Earlier on the day she had received a letter with a map to this room, it was a little getaway, someone wanted to talk to her, whom, she didn't know.

Leaving Phil by herself, especially when things in this home had climaxed, terrified her. She didn't like to use magic on innocent humans, let alone her boyfriend, but it was the only way she could get out of the room so that she could come here. Maria bore the feeling that who she was about to talk to had come searching for her aid.

Her slender legs strutted towards the seats where she sat down on one. Pure leather with a strong smell of whiskey and the blood colour. Fancy and rather royal-like for a house like this and a secret room like this. It reeked of history, she felt and sensed it. Each book, pictures moved as if she was drumming away a beat and they danced in response. She could only pull away from all that for so long.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favourite wench." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head recognizing the voice that poised against her ear.

"Dean." She shook her head and alee of her were his two buddies, they were no strangers to her. They all used to be friends, well that was until she broke up with Dean and his little psycho lapses almost got her killed and she cursed him.

"You sound upset to see me, again." Dean forced a laugh and at the tip of his fingers soon showed up a fourth chair, which he straddled it perfectly to face her, "I'm glad you're back around, and with your little human toy? How precious."

"Shut up, Dean." Roman roared. He had always been Maria's favourite. He didn't say much, but when he did it was time for you to sit and listen. When Dean obeyed Roman's furious blue eyes fell on her and he observed her, "I hear you've come with a little task, haven't you?"

"Well, when you keep seeing many of these girls dying because of that damned woman's spirit, then yes, you can call it a task." Maria crossed one leg over the other, "What's this for?"

"His girlfriend." Dean chuckled.

"Shut it, Dean." Seth demanded.

"Actually, we want to know how far this curse has gone, how much time we've got." Roman inclined his posture, "What do you know?"

Maria's lips stayed at a straight line, "I thought you three were up with the game, let me tell you things are a little worst this time."

The three boys stayed quiet, "How worse?" Seth asked.

"To the point Maryah has made herself a portal and she has taken ownership of a human body to damn this town and everyone in it." Maria watched the three of them, "She's only getting stronger and I am afraid the amount of help is limited."

"Who is this portal? Is there any way we can stop her from using this port-" Maria shook her head to Seth's statement, "She's taken over completely."

"The only way to stop her and shut the portal before it's too late, is to well, kill the girl where she's manifested herself into." Maria explained.

"We can't kill those girls, they're innocent." Seth looked around at his colleagues.

"I know, which is why I am doing my best to come up with a security spell which will freeze Maryah's power." Maria sighed, lowering her head.

"Wow, one of the Kanellis powerless against bad Maryah? Wow." Dean retorted with a chuckle.

"Looks like we're going to have to take this at a time. What other girls are affected?" Roman rose to his feet.

"Well, right now, I can only see two of them. Summer and Layla. Layla has been cursed with the Lichen body and Summer with the opposing blood." Maria's green eyes focused on Roman, "My guess is that Maryah is planning to have Layla phase and kill her that way, and have Summer begin her destructive path."

"How's the timing on these two?" Seth asked.

"Looks like Layla is to phase this upcoming full moon." Maria focused on Roman, "You escaped death under Maryah's curse, you can help her, Roman. You have to. I will be there with you, it's our only way to have Maryah's power fire back."

"You never know, Maria."

"I'm serious, this I can do. I've done this countless times, it's in my blood. My ancestors have done it. If we start it off this strong Maryah will only get a taste of her own medicine."

"What will happen to you? There's always something that happens, isn't there?" Roman turned his head to look back at her.

"No, not me. Maryah can't possess the Kanellis blood, she'd die instantly."

"So, what? We have to get Layla up to the mountains before the moon is out? Doesn't the symptoms start early?" Seth inquired up at Roman.

"It does, days probably. I'll have to get her up there on the weekend. I don't know, this can pretty much start any day now." Roman sat back down, raking his fingers through his long black hair.

" I know, and don't worry about alerting me when you leave. I will have a protection and tracker spell on you both, I will be setting you both on my radar and have you both protected. I promise."

"What about your boy toy?" Dean smirked.

"He's going to be fine, I'll send him back home where he'll be safe." Maria snapped.

"Ai, ai. No need to get all feisty. Just a friend caring for a friend." Dean brought his hands up in defense.

"When's the next full moon?"

"Next week."

The room fell silent and Roman's sigh broke it." Looks like we have a lot of work to do then."

* * *

Pulling down her beanie she smiled enchanted as she finally set foot inside a little vintage shop. Everything made there was fit for a princess. Everything had sparkle and a little infant touch to what she saw. Her blue eyes crossed the peach coloured walls that had shelves of different type of items, everything was made for her, and it was the same as living in her own little fairy tale.

She had received this address along with a rose that was left on her window, it was from Cody and she was excited to come and venture out into Mattey, thankfully this place brightened up the sidewalk it rested on.

"Alexa?" a sweet voice echoed from behind her. Alexa spun around smiling down at the brunette about her size, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Devin, you must be Cody's friend. I'm his sister." The brunette stuck out her hand. Her hair was a sandy brown, curly and down to her breasts. Her eyes were a gentle olive colour, something that Alexa appreciated, Cody's were a piercing blue, so their mother or father must have owned the same features.

"Yes, that's me. You knew I was coming?" Alexa blushed, her eyes shifting to take a better look at the whole place.

"Of course, we've been working on a dress for you m'dear, and he's gotten you here for the fitting. Shall we?" Devin beamed as she took Alexa's smaller hand in hers, "Cody was right, the dress we have for you is perfect! You're going to look extraordinary in it! Beautiful, all those great accomplishments." The two mimicked the same laugh as they climbed up a set of dark steps which lead to a large attic. There was fabric draped over furniture, stitching machines, more fabric, dresses hanging, this was something Summer would enjoy getting lost in.

"Wow.." Alexa mused over the place.

"Not quite yet." Devin waved her thin finger in front of her face, "Now shut your eyes while I get your dress out."

Alexa nodded and her hands covered blue eyes as she heard Devin's quick feet tapper away to find her dress. She'd never expect Cody to have siblings, for all she knew, he was, well sounded like an only sibling. That would be something for her to discuss with him later.

The quick tapper came back with a soft shuffling and Alexa couldn't help but bounce with excitement, "Can I see it?"

"Hmmmmmm, yep!" Devin clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her face, "What do you think?"

Alexa's eyes fell wide at the dress standing in front of her. This was like her vision come true,her fairy tale vision coming true, "This is beautiful!"

The dress was the most beautiful turquoise colour. It looked like it was pulled out of a 50s classic design book. It was a maxi dress that could fit snug to her with the most delicate designs, it was modern yet very delicate, "What is this for?" Alexa turned her head to Devin.

"Oh, that's a surprise. But the Mattey's Poets Club typically holds a ball, and this is why. You're going to look divine!" Devin showed off her pearly whites.

"A ball? They still have those?" Alexa spoke with the anticipation slipping from her fingers to the fabric, "Wow…"

"Indeed, and you are to accompany Cody." Devin reminded.

"Gladly." Alexa nodded and her head spun to see Devin, "Thank you so much, this perfect! I cannot wait to see him-"

"Oh, sorry to say so, but Cody won't be back until the ball. He has some family business to attend to."

Alexa's smile faded and she looked back at the dress, "Oh, alright.. Umm, thank you for letting me. Thanks for this dress.. It's beautiful, I'm uh.. Going to go. Thanks once again."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed! More coming up, where is Cody? Stay tuned! xoxo


End file.
